Solo Otra Vez-Star Wars Rebels (1)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: En una mision, Kanan cree que pierde a Ezra para siempre pero, esta realmente perdido? (Inicio De La Tetralogia "Secretos De Heroes")
1. La mision fracasada

Hubo una gran explosion, todo lo que Kanan recordaba era que todo el equipo habia ido a salvar a la ministra Tua y sacarla de Lothal, pero en la nave que subio, habia algunos explosives y en cuanto ella subio, toda la nave exploto, con la ministra dentro.

"Ezra?!, Ezra donde estas?!" pregunto Kanan desesperado.

La verdad, era que Ezra habia subido a la nave, y el ahora estaba…

"No," susurro con dolor el Jedi, mientras observava la nave destruida.

Hera permanecio paralizada, sabia que tenian que huir rapido o Kallus los atraparia…

Desde los techos, una mandaloriana habia contemplado toda la escena.

"Zeb sacanos de aqui" dijo Sabine. Nisiquiera se molesto en llamarlo su nombre clave "Espectro 4".

Hera ayudo a Kanan a subir a la nave mientras la chica saltaba a la nave.

Cuando al fin volvieron al fantasma, Zeb pregunto "Y el nino?"

Kanan estaba muy triste y debil para hablar, asi que subio a su cabina cuando escucho la palabra que dijo Sabine entre sollozos: "Murio".

Kanan estava triste y muy enojado. Queria venganza por la muerte de su padawan. Su padawan, su amigo, su oportunidad de cambiar su pasado, alguien que habia tomado como un hijo, estava muerto, el ya nunca volveria a ver esa sonrisa burlona o esos ojos azul elecrico… O eso creia.


	2. Sigo aqui

Mientras tanto en Lothal…

Ahi donde la ministra murio, los stormtroopers empezaban a abandoner ese lugar, nisiquiera se habian tomado la molestia de ir a revisar si seguia viva, pues sabian que era una trampa para atrapar a los rebeldes.

Un nino de 15 a. yacia en el frio y oscuro suelo, al lado de una nave destruida. El nino desperto bruscamente " Donde estoy? Y Kanan y los demas?" se levanto cautelosamente y se dispuso a buscar a su equipo pero por mas que pregunto, busco y llamo no los encontro, su comunicador se habia descompuesto por la explosion. Realizo que su maestro volveria por el, confiaba en ello, pasaron 5 dias sin escuchar nada de ellos, 10 dias, 14 dias, y cada vez, sus ezperanzas de que su equipo volveria iban descendiendo.

Mientras tanto en La nave El Fantasma…

Todos habian subido a sus habitaciones pensando en su companero, no creian que estuviera pasando **no podia** estar pasando…

En su cabina, Kanan contemplava su sable de luz, el ya no queria usarlo su mission de proteger a el nino fracaso, queria venganza, el Imperio le habia quitado todo, su profesora, su libertad y ahora su padawan.

Medito.

Queria que el Imperio cayera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy, ese deseo solo se hacia mas grande. Se detuvo. No lo podia creer. Acaso el se habia, puesto solo por un momento, en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza? Se sintio enfermo.

Medito.

Ser Jedi no significaba venganza, a Ezra no le hubiera gustado que su maestro lo hubiera vengado, pero solo pensar en Ezra lo puso mas triste.


	3. Unos meses despues

Unos meses despues de el incidente, el equipo Fantasma tenia otra mission, esta vez, iban a Lothal a robar unos blasters que servirian para la flota. Hacia meses que no iban a Lothal desde que su miembro mas joven "murio".

"Mmm, Kanan? Queremos hablar contigo" dijo Hera con un tono dulze pero preocupado. Su lider ya no era el de siempre, ya casi no hablaba y estaba la mayoria de el tiempo en su cabina.

"Adelante" dijo Kanan, indicandoles que se sentaran.

"De acuerdo, veras Kanan, el asunto es que, ya no eres el mismo de siempre, ya no nos hablas y has estado muy distraido y eso nos a costado en varias misiones, pero sobre todo, te extranamos" dijo Hera, apunto de romper a llorar.

"Si colega, te queremos de vuelta" dijo Zeb.

"No creo que a, bueno a ya sabes quien le hubiera gustado verte asi" dijo Sabine algo nerviosa por la reaccion de su lider.

Kanan suspiro. Su equipo estava preocupado por el, y si queria mantenerlos con vida, tendria que olvidar a su padawan.

"Chicos lo siento, es solo que perder a Ezra fue, un golpe muy bajo" dijo Kanan y empezo a recorder todos los momentos felices que el paso con el.

"Podemos repasar la mission?" pregunto la mandaloriana. Ella la conocia bien, pero al ver el rostro de dolor de el Jedi, decidio intervenir.

"De acuerdo, al legar a Lothal a las 19:00 horas (7:00pm) creare una distraccion para alejar a los stormtroopers de los blasters mientras Zeb y Sabine los roban, salen al Mercado negro para que Hera los recoga, y entonces me recogen en el punto siego norte" explico Kanan.

"Suena como una mission suicida" dijo Zeb amargadamente

"Esta y como todas las demas" complemento Sabine.

Mientras tanto…

En una torre de transmiciones, un nino contemplaba el pueblo de Lothal, cuando sintio algo que no sentia desde hace mucho tiempo…


	4. El sentimiento de Ezra

Ezra sintio como la fuerza lo rodeaba y penetraba en su interior. Rapidamente y siguiendo su instinto, Ezra tomo su sable de luz, cargo su mochila y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia el pueblo de Lothal, con un rayo de ezperanza iluminando su rostro.

Mientrar tanto…

"Que empieze la function" dijo Kanan preparandose para correr.

Kanan inicio su distraccion y empezo a alejar a los stromtrooper de las cajas mientras Zeb y Sabine robaban estas. A mitad de el camino, una escolta de troopers los descubrio corriendo y fueron a perseguirlos.

"Corre! Los blasters no deben de caer en las manos de estas hojalatas!" dijo Zeb corriendo lo mas rapido que podia.

Corrieron sin rumbo derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda y… un callejon sin salida.

" _Karabast_ " gruno Zeb.

Se escondieron detras de unos botes de basura, Sabine con una bomba en la mano, esperando que su plan funcionara, de otro lado, serian capturados por el Imperio, las armas en las manos de las hojalatas y todo lo que habian trabajado seria en vano.

Los troopers estaban a punto de entrar al callejon cuando escucharon una voz familiar que ellos daban por muerta.

"Por aqui, hojalatas" grito la voz mientras disparaba a un trooper y alejaba al escuadron de el callejon.

Zeb miro a Sabine boqueabierto, y podriamos decir que debajo de el casco Sabine miraba sorprendida a Zeb.

"Espectro 4 a fantasma, hay algo que deberian saber" dijo Zeb con dificultad.


	5. El rio de Loth

Cuando Ezra llego al pueblo de Lothal, subio a un techo y empezo a seguir su istinto. Luego , Ezra sintio la necesidad de ir a el edificio siguiente, asi que salto y lo que vio lo alegro mucho… y luego lo preocupo.

Era Zeb y Sabine corriendo de un escuadron de troopers cargando unas cajas, empezo a saltar de techo en techo, siguiendo a lor rebeldes, hasta que ellos giraron a la izquierda y quedaron enfrente de un callejon sin salida "No, no, no, NO!" penso Ezra, iban a ser atrapados por el Imperio, no podia permitirlo…

El se encontraba en el techo de enfrente viendo todo y eso lo molesto, los troopers estaban apunto de entrar a el callejon,iba a suceder lo mismo que habia pasado con sus padres y el no pensaba quedarse mirando otra vez.

Decidio actuar, asi que salto de el techo justo atras de el escuadron, disparo a uno y grito:

"Por aqui, hojalatas".

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, no sabia a donde iba pero solo queria alejar a los troopers de el callejon, hasta que tuvo que detenerse, porque llego al famoso rio de Loth.

El rio de Loth era un acantilado con rocas picudas con un rio demsiado veloz, habia partes donde la velocidad reducia, pero normalmente lo que llegaba ahi, era el cadaver de las personas que trataron de nadar por el.

"Perfecto, justo lo que necesito" penso Ezra sarcasticamente a lver unos TIE-s aproximandose, por detras de estos, Ezra alcanzo a ver una nave muy familiar, era el fantasma, pero todavia estaban muy lejos, no llegarian a tiempo para salvarlo.

Ezra no tenia opcion, o saltaba a el rio o moria en el Imperio…

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Ezra guardo su sable de luz en su mochila y la lanzo disimuladamente a lado de el edificio.

"Alto ahi" le ordeno un trooper.

Y Ezra salto a el rio.

Hera aterrizo mientras Zeb, Sabine, y Kanan dejaban inconcientes a los "cabeza de cubeta", cuando vieron a Ezra en el rio.

" _Karabast"_ se quejo Zeb dandole el rifle-bo a su companera y preparando para saltar.

"Espera Zeb, alto!" grito la mandaloriana, pero el Lasat ya habia saltado para salvar a su amigo en el rio.

 **Hola, aqui la autora super feliz y la razon es que tengo seguidores =D, no saben como me alegaron el dia, muchas gracias chicos y chicas, en serio me ayuda bastante y me inspira a seguir. Quiero mandar un saludo super especial a DarkSadow1999 ,me hiciste el dia y creo que es super dulze lo que haces =)**


	6. El escondite

Zeb nado con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a Ezra, el cual, habia chocado con una roca, quedando inconciente.

"Te tengo nino!" dijo Zeb cuando al fin alcanzo a su amigo inconsiente.

Cuando el rio redujo su velocidad, Zeb nado hacia la orilla empujando a su amigo jadeando pesadamente.

"Nino? Nino despierta! Vamos Ezra!" dijo Zeb desesperado.

Ezra se desperto de golpe, tosiendo y mirando a Zeb.

"No tuviste que saltar por mi" dijo Ezra respirando cansadamente.

"Si, denada por salvar **tu** vida" dijo Zeb malhumorado.

"No digo, si gracias, pero…"dijo Ezra.

"Pero que?" lo interrumpio Zeb desesperadamente.

"Bueno, no recuerdas que Kanan es un Jedi?" pregunto Ezra entre jadeos.

Zeb quedo paralizado. Como no podia recordar que su lider y gran amigo era un Jedi? Que no Kanan ya habia salvado a el nino cuando cayo de la nave en una ocacion? Se sintio ridiculo, avergonzado. Un completo tonto.

"En fin, vamonos de aqui" dijo Ezra rompiendo el silencio, no queria empezar una pelea en ese lugar y en ese preciso momento. "Sigueme".

Zeb hizo lo que el nino le indico mientras caminaban en silencio. Era extrano solo caminar ahi con el, sin ninguna discucion, nada de que hablar, o talvez mucho de que hablar pero no saber como empezar.

Al fin, llegaron a una torre de transmisiones abandonada. Era el refugio de Ezra.

"Bueno, este es el plan, tu esperas aqui en caso de que ellos decidan dar una vuelta por aqui, mientras yo voy a Lothal y uso La Fuerza para buscarlos" dijo Ezra.

"Hera tenia razon, si te pareses a Kanan en una cosa: ambos son horribles creando planes" dijo Zeb

"Ja, ja" dijo Ezra "Primero: _mis_ planes no son tan malos, Segundo: Que podria Sali mal?"

"Que te maten en el intento" dijo Zeb

"Es una opcion" dijo Ezra mientras salia en busca de sus amigos


	7. Capitulo 7

"Espera Zeb, alto!" grito Sabine pero el Lasat ya habia saltado a el rio.

Kanan bajo de el fantasma seguido por Hera, contemplando aterrorizada a Ezra y a Zeb siendo arrastrados por la fuerte corriente de el rio de Loth.

"Kanan, que vamos a …" dijo Hera, cuando noto que su lider levantaba lijeramente la mano, tratando de elevar a sus companeros. Pero no podia levantar a los dos.

"Vamos a donde el rio reduce su velocidad" ordeno Kanan "Andando!".

"Umm, Kanan? Que no esa es la mochila de Ezra?" dijo Sabine, senalando la mochila al lado de el edificio.

Kanan recogio la mochila cuando repentinamente, un recuerdo llego a su mente.

 ***Recuerdo** *

Kanan vio a el nino corer hacia la vieja torre de transmisones despues de que le devolvia su holocron. Estaba abierto. El nino habia encontrado la solucion. Kanan no lo penso 2 veces, asi que decidio reclutar al nino para que se uniera a el equipo fantasma.

 ***Realidad** *

"Hera, cambio de planes, iremos a la vieja torre de transmisiones de Ezra" indico el Jedi a la twil'ek.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la torre, bajaron de inmediato para encontrarse con Zeb, el cual, al fin habia caido en la cuenta de que dejar ir al nino solo habia sido una de las peores ideas de su vida.

"Kanan!" dijo Zeb tratando de simular su nerviosismo.

"Zeb, donde esta Ezra?" dijo la mandaloriana al descubrir que Zeb estaba actuando muy extrano, de la misma forma en la que el y Ezra habian mentido a Hera de que habian visto el diagnostico de el espectro hace mucho tiempo atras

"Emm, bueno, digamos que el, se fue a buscarlos" dijo Zeb finjiendo un poco de inocencia.

"Que?!" dijeron los tres al unisono.

"Por que lo dejaste ir?" pregunto Hera.

"Bueno, el dijo que los buscaria mediante la Fuerza para rastrearlos o algo asi" admitio Zeb mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Ok, vayan a el punto clave sombra, nos veremos ahi cuando encuentre a Ezra" ordeno su lider.

"Con cuidado" le recordo Hera dulzemente

"Ustedes igual"

Mientras tanto…

Ezra estubo vagando durante un tiempo buscando a sus amigos, estaba ansioso de encontrarlos, pero por alguna razon, no podia conectarse con la Fuerza.

"Vamos, ahora no" dijo para si mismo, cuando alguien fue por la espalda y le tapo la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

Ezra trato de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas.

"Ezra! Ezra tranquilo soy yo" murmuro Kanan, tratando de calmar a su padawan.

Cuando Kanan se relajo, Kanan lo solto y se dirigio a el

"Que crees que estas hacienda caminando directamente a una area restringida?" dijo Kanan con desaprobacion.

"Yo, trataba de encontrarlos…" trato de justificar Ezra cuando Kanan lo interrumpio.

"Si, y mira que venir solo es muy imprudente, pero luego hablaremos de tus habilidades de crear planes" reprocho Kanan.

"Mira quien habla" se burlo Ezra

"Que opinas si vamos de vuelta a el fantasma?" pregunto Kanan.

"Que seria la mejor idea que has tenido desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Ezra con una sonrisa en su rostro.


	8. El escaner

Cuando Ezra y Kanan vovlieron a el fantasma, todos estaban esperando en la plataforma. De repente, Sabine se abalanzo sobre Ezra y lo abrazo.

"Au!" se quejo Ezra, en un pequeno estado de shock.

Sabine se separo rapidamente de el padawan y lo miro preocupada, al igual que el maestro, la twil'ek y el Lasat.

"Estas bien?" pregunto el maestro mirandolo con preocupacion.

"Si, estoy bien" mintio Ezra, el tenia un secreto que le avergonzaba compartir con el equipo.

"Vamos a cenar" indico dulzemente Hera.

Ezra no podia creer que estubiera sentado, comiendo rodeado de sus ceres queridos.

Cuando todos iban a subir a sus habitaciones, Kanan detuvo a el Lasat y a el padawan.

"Ustedes 2 no van a ningun lado" dijo Kanan detuviendolos

"Que sucede Kanan?" pregunto Ezra confundido.

"Nececito escanearlos para revisar si no se hicieron dano alguno cuando estaban en el rio" dijo Kanan con seriedad.

"De acuerdo" dijo Zeb de malhumor.

"Quedense aqui" ordeno Kanan, mientras iba por el escaner.

Cuando llego, empezo a configurarlo para iniciar el escaneo.

"Tu primero Zeb" dijo Kanan mientras Zeb separaba los brazos en forma de cruz +.

"Todo en orden" le indico Kanan a Zeb para que subiera a dormir.

Ezra no queria ser escaneado, tenia que impedirlo, asi que empezo a preguntar:

"Kanan, porque no me buscaron cuando bueno, ya sabes, la explosion sucedio? Que no me sentiste?" pregunto el padawan, tratando de parar el escaneo.

"Ezra, deje de sentirte unos 2 meses despues" dijo Kanan

"Por supuesto" penso Ezra.

"Pero los llame!" explico el padawan "Los llame mediante el negocio de el Viejo Joe! Que Chopper no les dio una transmison?" pregunto Ezra.

"Ezra, _Fulcrum_ nos indico que perdieramos contacto con todos los demas, excepto con la flota" explico Kanan exasperandose "Ahora quedete quieto o el escaner no servira de nada".

"Es justamente lo que quiero" penso Ezra, admitiendo la derrota.

"Listo" dijo Kanan cuando el escaner termino el diagnostico. Kanan miro al escaner y lo que vio, lo preocupo demasiado "Ezra, tienes senales de disparos, 2 costillas rotas, heridas de sable de luz, y parece que te electrocutaron" .

"Genial lo descubrio" penso Ezra.

"No es nada Kanan, solo que, mmm, estaba practicando con el sable de luz cuando accidentalmennte me hize algunas cortadas, las marcas de electrocutacion fue por que dispare a un espejo, y , emm, reboto hacia mi y como estaba en la orilla de la torre, cai y asi me rompi las costillas" mintio Ezra, aunque sabia que no iba a server de nada esa debil mentira.

"Ezra, se que estas mintiendo, te conozco" dijo Kanan con seriedad tratando de averiguar que era lo que su padawan le escondia.

"Y como sabes que no he cambiado?" trato de defenderse Ezra.

"Por que se que eres demasiado listo para cortarte con tu propio sable, demasiado listo para disparar a un espejo, y ademas te travaste demasiado mientras mentias" explico Kanan "Puedes contarme lo que quieras, y necesito saber que ocurre para poder ayudarte".

Ezra contemplo el techo por un breve momento. No queria decirle a su maestro lo ocurrido pero…

"Y-y-o, Kanan, yo…" trato de decir Ezra, apunto de llorar.

"Tranquilo, sueltalo" dijo Kanan mirando con comprension a su padawan.

Ezra suspiro y se quito una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

"Lo que paso fue que el Sith Lord me atrapo hace unos meses atras" respondio finalmente el nino.


	9. El relato

"QUE?!" pregunto el Jedi sorprendido.

"Shhh, baja la voz" dijo Ezra, senalando a las cabinas de los demas. "Veras, yo estaba caminando por el Mercado de Lothal buscandolos hasta que llegue a las plataformas Imperiales cuando senti algo frio… muy frio.

Busque de donde provenia ese "frio" cuando escuche una voz, una voz oscura y fria como lo que senti. Era el Sith Lord. No lo alcanze a ver, solo a escuchar, asi que agarre mi sable de luz, respire hondo y me escondi detras de unas cajas. Y lo escuche.

"Vaya vaya, Jedi, nos encontramos otra vez" se burlo el Sith Lord. "Quiero que me respondas una cosa, donde esta tu joven padawan?" se escucho un completo silencio "No quieres responder, verdad?, bueno en ese caso me deshare de todos ustedes lenta y dolorosamente" dijo el Sith Lord. Me quede paralizado. No iba a permitir que mi familia muriera por protegerme a mi, asi que dispare… y era una trampa.

Nunca estuvieron en peligro, es mas, nisiquiera estaban ahi, por lo que me alegre, y luego senti mucho miedo. El Sith Lord solo queria que rebelara mi posicion, por lo que trate de corer pero el me detuvo con la Fuerza y me atrajo hacia donde el estaba. Rapidamente, saco una jeringa y me la inyecto, lentamente, pronto, todo empezo a verse borroso y quede inconciente."

"Y te llevaron a las celdas imperiales" dijo su maestro con seriedad.

"Si ,bueno, no, bueno…" trato de mentir Ezra.

"Ezra, a donde te llevaron? dime" dijo Kanan sacudiendo levemente los hombros de Ezra mirandolo a los ojos.

"Esta bien pero, no te va a gustar." Le advirtio Ezra "Ellos me llevaron a Mustafar" admitio el padawan.

"QUE?!" grito Kanan enojado

"Kanan tranquilo" trato de calmarlo el nino.

"COMO SE LES OCURRE LLEVAR A UN NINO A MUSTAFAR?!" grito Kanan furioso.

"Oye, primero que nada, es el Imperio de el que hablamos. Segundo, tengo 15 asi que podrian dejar de decirme nino, ahora me dejas continuar antes de que toda la nave se despierte?" le aclaro Ezra un tanto enfadado.

Kanan suspiro y miro a Ezra, el seguia siendo muy joven,para que lo llevaran a Mustafar, nisiquiera era un Jedi completo, pero tenia un punto al decir que era el Imperio de el que hablaban.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Kanan, indicandole que continuara, aunque no estaba tan seguro de si queria escuchar el resto de la historia…

"De acuerdo" dijo Ezra mientras resumia su historia, " Al dia siguiente, desperte en una celda de Mustafar en una banca. Trate de levantarme pero cai, estaba muy debil asi que no me pude levantar de el frio suelo.

El Sith Lord entro a la celda y pregunto maliciosamente:"Tratando de escapar, padawan?" al mismo tiempo que me levantaba y me ponia colgaba de la pared. Acto seguido, saco otra jeringa de un liquido rojo y me la inyecto. "Para que es eso?" exigui saber, mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de odio.

"De ahora en adelante, me hablaras con mas respeto" le ordeno el Sith Lord "Eso evitara que tu maestro pueda sentirte y de que tu puedas usar la Fuerza" explico Darth Vader. "Ahora descansa mientras puedas, padawan, porque manana empezaremos con las seciones de tortura" dijo Darth Vader riendose mientras me inyectaba otra jeringa que me hizo quedar inconciente.

Lo raro fue que cuando me saco la informacion varias semanas despues,de cual era mi nombre, no pregunto nada sobre ustedes ni los otros rebeldes. El solo segui preguntandome lo mismo: Que me uniera a el Lado Oscuro.

Por fin, cuando estaba muy debil, a el se le olvido darme la inyeccion diaria para que no pudas usar la Fuerza y hui. Tome todas mis cosas y escape en una capsula de emergencia. Aterrize en Tatooine. Revise que el Imperio no me rastreara, asi que saque todas mis cosas y empeze a inspeccionarlas y me inspeccione a mi mismo. No encontre nada. Recorde que el Viejo Joe me dijo hace unos meses atras de que el se moveria a Tatooine, asi que tome mis cosas y empeze a buscar a el Viejo Joe.

Cuando al fin lo encontre, le pedi que tratara de comunicarme con ustedes. Pasaron 2 dias sin resultados. Realize que no podria quedarme en Tatooine, y de hecho, talvez ni podria salir de este con el Imperio buscandome, si queria salir, tendria que salir de contrabando. Contrabando. Aunque no me agradaba la idea de pedir ayuda de el contrabandista professional Lando Carlissian, tendria que hacerlo, y asi fue como volvi a Lothal y bueno, estoy aqui no?" . Ezra termino su relato y miro que Kanan estava muy palido, talvez demasiado.

"Kanan?" pregunto el joven padawan preocupado

"Ezra yo, lo siento, debi haberte buscado mas a fondo despues de conocerte bien, siempre nos sorprendiste y yo, yo crei que estabas muerto y despues de todo lo que pasaste deberias odiarme, deberias…" dijo Kanan entre sollosos

"Deberia darte un golpe para que despiertes y veas mas claro"lo interrumpio el nino "Kanan, eres el mejor maestro que un padawan pudiera pedir asi que deja de hecharte la culpa, de acuerdo?"

"Gracias Ezra, eres el mejor padawan que un maestro pudiera tener" dijo Kanan " Ahora vete a dormir"

"No tengo sueno" mintio Ezra a su maestro.

"Ezra, parece que no has dormido en meses…" dijo Kanan y descubrio la razon de porque su padawan no queria dormir: Tenia miedo de despertar y encontrarse en su torre solo. "Te prometo que manana no despertaras en tu torre" aseguro Kanan.

Ezra miro a Kanan sorprendido. Era incredible como Kanan lo conocia tan bien.

"De acuerdo" admitio Ezra. "Buenas noches, Maestro" se despidio Ezra.

Kanan le dijo adios con la mano, cuando recordo algo…

"Ezra, solo por curiosidad, cuando fue el dia en que visitaste a Lando?" pregunto Kanan

"Veamos, fue…" Ezra empezo a contra con los dedos "Fue el 19 de Junio, porque?"

"Curiosidad pura" respondio el maestro.

Cuando Ezra se fue a acostar la frase siguiente fue en lo unico que penso el Jedi:

Voy a sepultar a Carlissian

Hola. Aqui Sabine Wren 857 escribiendo, asi queeee, que les esta pareciendo la historia? Me encantaria saber la respuesta ya que me inspira demasiado… en fin.

 **Esta ultima frase de la historia fue casi lo mismo que pense al final de el episodio 12 de Star Wars Rebels "Apuesta de tontos". Admitanlo, Lando era desesperante jeje.**


	10. Furia

Kanan tuvo que salir de la nave para no destruirla completamente.

Pero en ese momento, a el realmente no le interesaba la nave. El solo pensaba en Carlissian.

Un recuerdo atravezo su mente.

 ***Recuerdo***

 **Habian pasado 3 meses despues de la repentina "muerte" de su querido companero cuando el equipo "Fantasma" habia ido a otra mission, esta vez,en el planeta Adnidmiri.**

 **Pero como siempre sus planes "perfectos" no habian salido como esperaban, asi que tuvieron que salir de contrabando otra vez, solicitando la ayuda de Lando Carlissian. Cuando el les envio los suministros que necesitaban para salir de Adnidmiri, ellos salieron de el planeta para volver a sus vidas normales cuando Hera indico:**

" **Iremos a Tatooine" demando Hera.**

" **Que?!" preguntaron todos al unisono.**

" **He dicho: iremos a Tatooine" repitio Hera. Parecia… enfadada.**

" **Por que iremos a Tatooine?" pregunto Zeb confundido.**

" **Tenemos… cuentas pendientes" dijo Hera**

" **Por favor, que no piense lo que creo que ella esta pensando"** **penso Kanan cruzando los dedos.**

" **Hera, porfavor, dime que no es lo que estoy penando que piensas" rogo Kanan.**

" **Lo siento Kanan pero se la debemos" indico Hera con un tono malhumorado.**

" **Por que no se lo entregamos por correo?" pregunto Kanan, tratando de encontrar una manera de no ir con Carlissian.**

" **Por que aun asi, necesitamos ir a Tatooine" replico Hera "Resulta que Chopper necesita una pieza muy complicada que solo se encuentra en Tatooine"**

 **Cuando al fin llegaron a Tatooine, empezaron a buscar a Lando por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron en un territorio lejano en el desierto.**

" **Vaya, vaya" dijo Lando en un tono capaz de poner a cualquiera en sus nervios "A quien tenemos aqui? Hola, Capitana Syndulla. Que agradable sorpresa"**

" **Hola Lando" saludo Hera "Solo veniamos a pagarte por sacarnos de Adnidmiri".**

" **Otra sorpresa, crei que no me iban a pagar" dijo Lando**

" _ **Oh, y no lo ibamos a hacer, asi que agradece que Hera tenga un enorme Corazon"**_ **penso Kanan amargadamente.**

" **Pues pongamonos en ello" dijo Carlissian como un nino en la manana de navidad.**

 **Zeb y Sabine empezaron a bajar unas cajas mientras Chopper los veia mientras refunfunaba.**

" **Esperen un segundo" dijo repentinamente Lando mientras empezaba a contar" 2, 3, falta algo"**

" **Que? Pero el acuerdo eran 5 cajas" le recordo Kanan a Lando.**

" **No, no es "algo", es "alguien". Donde esta el de chaleco naranja y ojos azul elctrico?" pregunto Carlissian en un tono… divertido.**

 **Nadie dijo nada.**

 **Todos se dispusieron a pagarle a Carlissian e a irse de ese lugar.**

 **Nadie nunca hubiera notado que Ezra, habia estado ahi solicitando la ayuda de Lando hace una hora.**

Realidad*

Kanan seguia furioso. Lando sabia algo de _su_ padawan y no se los habia contado. Cuantos problemas se hubieran resuelto si el hubiera hablado? Y lo mas importante, por que no habia hablado?

Kanan se quedo pensando en las preguntas anteriores, cuando escucho que Hera se aproximaba para sentarse a su lado.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Hera con un tono dulze.

"Nada" mintio Kanan, tratando de disimular su enojo.

"Pareces enfadado" apunto Hera.

"Estoy bien" dijo Kanan.

"Habla" le ordeno Hera seriamente.

Kanan sabia muy bien que perderia ese argumento, asi que le conto todo.

"Voy a sepultar a Carlissian" dijo Hera de malhumor.

Kanan rio. La idea de ver a Hera sepultar a alguien le parecio divertida.

"Pero, hay algo que me preocupa" admitio la twil'ek preocupada.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el Jedi.

"Bueno, no has pensado que el Sith Lord, atrapo a Ezra y solo le pregunto que se uniera a el lado Oscuro?" dijo Hera mirando a Kanan en busca de Consuelo.

"Si, lo he pensado desde lo que ocurrio en ese asteroide en la base abandonada" admitio Kanan "Pero no voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez".

En ese momento, Ezra aparecio.

"No deberias estar dormido?" pregunto su maestro.

"No puedo, tengo mucho que pensar" contesto seriamente el padawan.

"Y en que piensas?" pregunto Kanan con curiosidad.

"Ah, no lo se, el mayor pensamiento es "QUIERO SEPULTAR A CARLISSIAN!" grito el nino furioso. Lo habia escuchaso todo.

"Ezra, tranquilo..." trato de calmarlo el Jedi, cuando empezo a sentir un poco de… frio.

"NOS HUBIERA QUITADO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS Y EL SOLO SE REHUSO A…" continuo Ezra mientras el frio iba aumentando.

"Lo se Ezra, pero no podemos hacer nada a el respecto, talvez el Imperio lo vigilaba de cerca y no podia decir nada" dijo Kanan, sin creer que le estuviera salvando la vida a Lando.

Hera se levanto y abrazo a Ezra. Por que Lando habia escondido la verdad?

Ezra suspiro y devolvio el abrazo.

Pronto, el frio comenzaba a descender hasta comvertirse en un calor abrazador.

Kanan fue hasta donde se encontraba su padawan y lo abrazo. Estaba muy feliz de que Ezra, su padawan, su _hijo_ , hubiera regresado, y no iba a permitir que, ni Lando, ni el Sith Lord, ni el Lado oscuro lo separaran de el otra vez.


	11. Capitulo Final (bonus)

Cap 11: Capitulo Bonus

Mientras tanto…

"Te juro que no se nada de un nino que corresponde a el nombre de Ezra Bridger!" dijo Lando entre llantos de desesperacion.

"Encerio? Poque pregunte en todos lados y todos me indicaron que estaba aqui" dijo una voz fria y oscura mientras axfixiaba a Lando.

Acto seguido, saco su sable de luz y lo acerco a el cuello de Carlissian.

"Espera, espera espera" dijo Lando con desesperacion "Conozco a un nino de traje naranja y ojos azules electrico! Es ese el que buscas?"

"En efecto, ahora, en donde esta?" dijo Darth Vader.

"La ultima vez que lo vi fue para salir de aqui y volver a Lothal!" dijo Lando desesperado.

"Bien, ahora sera arrestado por traicion" contesto friamente el Sith Lord, ordenando a los stormtroopers para arrestarlo.

" _Tengan cuidado, rebeldes, aqui voy"_ penso el Sith Lord friamente.

 _ **Fin.**_

Favor de leer lo siguiente. Hola chicos y chicas, aqui Sabine Wren 857, asi queee, que les parecio? Planeaba hacerla mas larga pero se saldria de el tema asi que llegamos al fin a estas 3 tristes palabras. Ahora, dejemos el pasado en el pasado y continuemos con lo importante…

 **Bueno, mi primera historia acabada, pero digamos que tengo 2 historias mas y quiero su opinion para saber cual subo primero, asi que, vayamos con las elecciones…**

 **1 "Contrabandista": Ezra Bridger esta tratando de pasar a alguien misterioso de contrabando debajo de las narizes de el Imperio y de su propio equipo, arriesgando su vida y la confianza de los otros. Pero cuando finalmente de tanto esfuerzo, se rehune con esta persona, esta seguro de su eleccion?**

 **2 "La tercera rueda": Todos sabemos que a Ezra le gusta Sabine y trata de conquistarla, cuando al fin a Sabine parece que le agrada llega su hermano, arruinandolo todo para Ezra y la relacion con su hermana menor. Cuando llega el momento, Sabine tendra que salvar la vida de 1 , pero, a quien escogera? A su hermano de sangre o a su hermano biologico? Deveria pensar en mejores summaries? Probablemente!**

 **La decision esta en tus manos (literalmente porque, bueno, aqui no hay mensajs de voz…) hasta la proxima!**

 **Saludos especiales:**

 **Gracias por todo su apoyo chicos, aqui hay algunos de los que siguieron esta serie hasta el final!**

 **Muchas gracias a** _ **DarkShadows1999**_

 **Muchas gracias a** __

 **Y muchas gracias tambien a** _ **starwarsrebels**_ **(guest)**

 **Bye** **chic s** **.**


End file.
